


Red on Red

by Anonymous



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: bloodyvalentine, F/M, Guro, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had started simply - almost innocently the first time, and, in fact, it was hard to count where a first time had begun." Hikaru wants Lantis to hurt her a little more every time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Bloodyvalentine](http://bloodyvalentine.dreamwidth.org/) for Bloody Valentine 2014; the prompt: _[Any] Gore/mutilation, prodding an open wound or wound-fucking, "you're so wet and warm”_ and less anonymously there.

It had started simply - almost innocently the first time, and, in fact, it was hard to count where a first time had begun. Cephiro as it was under Emeraude had hardly ever suffered from monsters until the end, when her love shifted from the land to Zagato, and many of its citizens experienced real fear perhaps for the first time. They hadn’t forgotten that fear; Cephiro was a recovered, changed, and healthy land, but it was never as outwardly perfect as it had been through the Pillar system, and so there were monsters, not enough to be a true catastrophe but more than enough to require vigilant patrol by skilled warriors.

The Magic Knights had skill and experience; Lantis was also among the finest; and despite their importance, they often insisted on leading patrols themselves, on being among the injured on an expedition even when those who ranked beneath them were just as willing to put their bodies on the line.

Hikaru knew it was unhealthy, but sometimes it felt like penance. She’d taken innocent lives, throwing Cephiro into turmoil, and no matter how much she hated life or death battles, every injury felt like bleeding out a little of her debt. While she didn’t despair over what she’d done as she had in the immediate aftermath, sometimes she couldn’t help it - and she knew Umi and Fuu felt the same way - that they owed a debt, for life, that they could only pay back through blood, sweat, and tears. So she endured the physical pain that was hardly a nuisance compared to what she’d suffered in the past and through it, discovered much more about herself.

At first, there were times where she was injured, lightly, scratches and abrasions, and magic seemed wasteful (though Fuu would eventually be along to heal it regardless), and she asked Lantis to touch her. Fingers traced along cuts, stinging, and while he didn’t understand why, Hikaru insisted. It hardly hurt, and she had taken from him - but she was slow to verbalize it until she knew how to put it into words. All she said then was that it made her feel closer to him, letting him into that vulnerability, trusting him to touch her injuries without injuring her any further than what she asked. 

They’d made love, Hikaru and Lantis and Eagle, but right or wrong she’d felt him just a little too sensitive to share this (and there were barriers she was able to let Eagle over that still held up against Lantis, and things Eagle and Lantis shared that they were slow to bring her into; they had all found that taking their time was part of being a threesome). At times, this was more intimate, more indicative of trust than any sex she’d had with him, when she let him hurt her but only so much, and he responded calmly and gently to her every need.

~~

That had gone on, for months, never crossing over further, only happening with those mild injuries, until one day when she hadn’t had time to go for a healer before she felt like taking a shower (or maybe she’d wanted it to happen like this), despite a much more serious injury, a deep gash along her back, barely short of exposing muscle, and the water stung if she’d cared to notice. 

“Hikaru…” his voice drifted to her from the entrance to the showers. It had taken time, but at this point, Lantis entering the shower with only a brief warning was natural. “You haven’t been to a healer yet.” Lantis stepped into the shower, already nude, eyebrows raised slightly as he looked down (quite far down) at Hikaru. 

She smiled at the matter of fact statement, tinged with worry despite that, looking over her shoulder at him. “If you’ve heard, then you’ve heard how many more needed it…” a twinge of sadness in her voice - no one had died, but she’d still failed to protect some. “I felt a little too dirty for waiting, and the bleeding’s mostly stopped,” and the showers were easily cleaned, even if she had to scour the stone with fire, or else she’d be jumping in a lake. Honestly, she didn’t mind sitting around sweaty and dirty and smelly normally, it hardly compared to kendo gear, but she’d felt a need to stand under hot water more than to clean herself.

Letting out a deep breath, Lantis stepped up behind Hikaru, hands low as they wrapped around her. He almost had to lean down properly hold her against his body. For a long moment, they stood like that, breathing and feeling each other breathe as hot water ran between them - Lantis finally broke the silence, making enough room between them to look at the red line across her back, crossing from hip up to the other shoulder, a deep wound that he knew would’ve stained her clothes redder than they were and that shouldn’t be left unhealed. He reached a hand between them, placing it on her back. “I don’t have the natural adeptness at healing that wind user like Fuu has, but please… allow m-”

Lantis was jarred a little by Hikaru pushing back against him, huffing, and hitting the back of her head against his chest. “No.” It was whispered, only barely audible above the water, her voice shaking. “No,” more firmly, “touch it. Touch me.”

He paused, his hand still on her back - nervous again, almost as he had been when he’d pressed his fingers into her bruises, wondering just why she wanted the pain, and how much would be enough, but she’d made her intentions clear. There were emotional indulgences that they all partook of, and he wouldn’t judge her for this one. 

“Like this?” Lantis asked, leaning down closer, as he slid one finger across half the length of the cut, and she flinched away, gasping. It stung and it burned, and she knew it wasn’t half of what the more injured soldiers had felt, but with Lantis controlling it, she could only nod her approval. 

His finger moved up, further, more pressure, and she shook. Lantis stopped then, worried, letting his touch only just linger on her back, small, yet strong, fragile, with so much weight on it - and she let out the softest whimper. “Harder,” she said through it, and her felt a warmth rising up in him. Lantis knew her voice, and that was less a pained sound than it was…

Taking a deep breath, Lantis finished tracing the line of it, with more pressure than before, holding her against him and up on her feet as he reached the end, pressing hard enough that red oozed to the surface, to where they touched, before running away in a diluted stream of water. “More,” Hikaru whispered, her voice shaking with what was only barely restrained arousal, and Lantis had always found it difficult to deny her - and when her voice sounded like that it was one of the most difficult times to say no. He’d already put so much pressure on the wound though; how much harder could he do it? 

“…I… want you under my… skin Lantis,” she answered, and the usual metaphor meant so much more than that (he was already there metaphorically) and he pressed his finger against the wound, in the middle of her back again, twisting this time, rubbing the nail against it. Hikaru moaned, legs shaking, and the hand holding her up shifted lower to take on more of her weight.

It hurt. This was pain, even if his nails were trimmed and rounded and smooth and soft from the water, her wound was sensitive, and she shuddered, back arching away at the burning pain, almost every breath a whimper. Hikaru could feel her blood rushing, some of it rising to the surface of the injury, legs shaking, and she put her hand over his, the one holding her up, and nudged it. Lantis’ fingernail dragged against the wound now, sliding under the edge of the cut as best it could - even if it hardly could - and she guided his hand, larger than her own, between her legs. 

Lantis didn’t speak, just made a soft sound of acknowledgement, and rubbed a finger against her lips, against one slit, while his nails traced along another split. Blood had started to flow under his fingers now and then was washed away in an instant, and he turned, supporting her with the hand between her legs cupping her sex, as he turned and leaned back against the wall. Less water on them, more support for both their weight, and he was starting to poke against her back despite the strangeness of it. Hikaru was enjoying it, enjoying him, and that was what he really enjoyed.

Now that he was exerting force on her cut, rivulets of blood slid down her back, and her hands grasped at the air, and then back to dig her nails into his thighs for support, slipping against the slick skin before finding purchase. They scraped against Lantis as he slipped a finger into Hikaru, and then two when he found her more than ready enough, slipping them in and out. Every breath was a struggle as he fingered her, hurt her, and she flowed from smile to grimace then back again, hips shaking and rocking down against him. 

“That’s… I need it… keep going…” she whimpered, groaned, and his fingers plunged more urgently into her wetness, hand twisting so that his thumb could brush over her clit, too sensitive already for anything more than gentleness; he was being rougher elsewhere, as he drew what blood he could from her wound, until her voice and hips finally reached the peak of their crescendo, voice cracking as she cried out, and came around his fingers, and slumped back against Lantis.

Spent, she sagged against him, and he slid to the floor with her, hardness now fully pressing against her back, not that he’d ask her to help after that - not that she’d let him turn her down after doing that for her. “Let me heal that, now, Hikaru,” he asked, not pleading but a little forceful, not wanting to let it get worse than what she’d insisted. “Slowly. I’ll do it…” Lantis pressed a finger roughly to one end, energy flowing into her, her wound, sealing it just there. “Like that.” 

Hikaru groaned, and laughed, and threw her head back, smiling up at Lantis. “Like that?” Her hands finally released his thighs, resting on his knees. It was a strange, crazy indulgence of hers, and he always spoiled her. “Then I can pay you back. I can tell you need it,” she pointed out with the best facsimile of ‘seductive’ that someone so sweet and - ha - seemingly innocent could manage. There was nothing innocent about this, though, and she knew that that was enough pain to double some people over. “I need to thank you, after all, for listening to my silly requests…”

~~

The shower was the first time that had happened, but soon, when Hikaru was hurt and could excuse herself from being healed right away, it continued. A cut in her leg, and Lantis would lick and bite at it on the way up between them. Her wrist cut to the bone, and he gently peeled away just enough flesh to feel the smoothness of it as Hikaru cried out; Lantis worried that he was getting off to her injury, her pain, but it was only when it was also her pleasure that he ever found himself aroused as well. 

A deep cut in her side, one that she had to hide and hurry to keep from being healed, and soon Lantis found himself sliding a finger inside of her body from the side of her torso, shaking as he felt smooth organs beneath it, warm and wet and red, and she shook as well, tossing her head back as she came; but it was still only in the aftermath of a battle when she could excuse playing with such injuries, for the longest time.

Until that too changed.

It had been some time since she’d been injured in a battle, severely enough for anything that she really desperately wanted stimulated, and - she’d never thought she’d feel this way about being hurt - she was growing desperate for it. The pain had become a part of her life and her relationship and one day, sitting with Lantis, which, outside of those post-battle moments was rarely sans-Eagle, but he had a day’s worth of personal business that left them alone and nude and enjoying one another’s company, warmth, touches.

Her mouth was dry, as she opened up a drawer. “Lantis… ah. Um.” Flushing. There wasn’t much nervousness between them, not in the bedroom, at this point, but she was immediately cowed, looking down at the floor as she slid the drawer open further. The demeanor drew a raised eyebrow from Lantis, but otherwise silence. “…there’s something I’ve missed in… the past few months,” he nodded at that. It was fairly obvious. “But I’ve been thinking.” And blushing nervously, she dropped it at that, one hand in the drawer.

Lantis gave her a few seconds to continue until she sufficiently hadn’t, and leaned over, wrapping an arm around her, hand resting on her thigh, chin resting on her head. “You do a lot of thinking, Hikaru,” he said, smiling, and looked at her hand - at the drawer - at the short sharp knife in the drawer - and put two and two together in a moment. “You want me to… cut you myself?” He’d inflicted pain on her, often enough, but the wound had always been made for him, and suddenly he was struck stiff by that - he’d never crossed the line of cutting her, or cutting her open himself, and here Hikaru was suggesting that very thing. 

“I know… exactly what I want. It’s… hopefully not that strange, but I know you might… not want to hurt me like this. That you might not want to do this, but,” she trailed off for a moment, slowly pulling out the knife, curved slightly, razor sharp, a knife clearly suited to clean cuts in flesh. “Every time, you hurt me first, and then I have to… finish you off, almost like it’s an afterthought, and I know we take turns in bed all the time anyways, but…” her voice rose in urgency, and then another drop. “I thought… this time, you could hurt me while I… while my body… makes you feel good too,” and she pulled away from under him, slipping out and standing up.

Frowning at her worming away from him so easily, he watched her hand, and brought his hands together clenched, wondering at what she’d thought of. “You know, Hikaru, that your pleasure is mine - and I know that mine is yours,” and what was his argument again? Trying something crazy was always her idea, but he was going to do it again anyways.

“So, first… we can’t do this on the bed, or on a carpet, because it… might get a little messy?” she offered sheepishly, stepping out across the rug, bending down to start fussing with it to make more room on the floor below. Smiling warmly, Lantis stood to help her, tugging and rolling it bit by bit. “You can watch me… cut myself?” Hurt herself, to start with, because that part didn’t seem to interest him. “And then I’ll tell you what to do, and once we’re done… you can heal me. Y-yeah, we’ve avoided any awkward questions for the most part, so I’m not too worried about those.” She was worried about those for sure. Maybe, soon, they could include Eagle, they could both hurt her at once - Hikaru wasn’t sure she could take that.

Lantis knew of course that it would be messy, but he wrapped his arms around her again, holding her close, breathing in her scent. “Like I said. We’ve come this far… how could I turn you down at this point?” he mused, “whatever your pleasure is, Hikaru.”

Hikaru laughed, nervously, and squirmed in his grip, holding the tip of her knife against her belly. Hurting herself wasn’t something she’d ever tried, and definitely not like this, and the blade shook as she pressed it against her own flesh. “This… probably looks like seppuku doesn’t it?” Hikaru added morbidly.

“Seppuku?” Lantis’ response was curiosity, although he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.

“N-never mind.” Hikaru didn’t want him to know. “Maybe some other time.”

Her hand was still shaking, and Lantis held his over it, and steadied her grip. “You’re entirely sure, Hikaru, that you want this?” If she was nervous like this, he had to be sure. He couldn’t help her with something that would hurt her in a way she didn’t want.

Reassurance was enough though, and her hand steadied. Hikaru smiled again, satisfied with it, and looked up and back at Lantis. “I’m sure. It won’t be a long cut, just… let me do it all at once…” she muttered, taking one more breath to psyche herself up -

And then with one swift motion the blade was plunged, deeper than necessary, half of its four inch length, into Hikaru’s gut, and she gasped, eyes shooting wide open; Lantis gasped behind her, holding her tight, worry etched on his face that she’d bitten off more than she could chew, that he’d just helped her bite off more than she could chew after all this time being comfortable with her controlled pain, but Hikaru’s voice followed up with a familiar pain-and-pleasure whimper, and soon the death grip she had on the blade was relaxed again.

“I feel… it… inside me…” she muttered as the cold steel split through her belly just above her navel, cutting through organs or sliding against them, sharp edge down. Blood welled up thick around the cut, running down over her skin to between her legs, a much deeper red than the curls it ran over between her legs, and far more blood joined it as she put pressure on the blade, forcing it down through her. Grunting in pain and exertion, Hikaru opened up a deep cut in her belly, about two inches long, resting herself against the strong, warm, comforting body behind her; physically, she had, perhaps, never felt a pain like it, but she’d caused herself so much more pain emotionally, by killing, by bringing ruin to Cephiro, by nearly failing to abolish the Pillar system but…

It wasn’t about that any more.

This wasn’t penance any more.

Against all reason this was pleasure. Sharing her pain, her blood and her body and more with Lantis, had her moaning and whimpering and it was sexual in its entirety. Her pain, her blood, that essential warmth, flowing out of and down her body, and then she wrenched the knife out of her flesh with a cry that she hoped was heard as nothing but sexual if someone overheard them. Hands weakening for a moment, blood splashed as the knife clattered to the ground, and Hikaru looked down at herself - Lantis looked with her. 

In all this time, he’d gotten so used to her blood that seeing it was almost beautiful in a way that she only let him see. “There’s something else you want to feel inside of you,” he spoke quietly into her ear, one hand sliding down her stomach, then dipping down to run through her blood, then swiping up to leave deep red lines on her body, up to her breasts, smearing it on the slight bud of her breasts, just like any more appropriate fluids. 

Hikaru nodded, twisting beneath Lantis. “I… need to lay back, though, so you can do it, so…” Another squirm, and his grip loosened again, this time without a frown.

Looking down at his hand as she pulled away, Lantis’ expression was neutral for a moment, watching her blood, his lover’s blood, drying on his hands, not from a tragedy but from a cut she inflicted on herself that she wanted him to…

He was already hard, from rubbing against her rear, from touching and fondling her and yes, even from her blood, and he rose to lean over her on all fours, eyes meeting hers. “It will be even harder to look into your eyes than usual,” he mused at their height difference, before leaning down, now smearing his erection through her blood as well, groaning lightly at the warmth. 

“We can look each other in the eyes… all we want soon,” Hikaru offered breathlessly, with a smile, “in fact that sounds… really nice, and then when Eagle’s back we can look in his eyes too…” She distracted herself for a moment from the strangeness of the angle as he shifted up her body, length rubbing against her, until he was positioned just right. 

Her heart was pounding wildly, and she reached down her stomach, both hands drifting down her front, until they reached the wound, stinging and burning now as she touched it, then slid the fingers of one hand into it, and reached up to loosely take Lantis’ cock in her other hand, and she guided it down - her skin split, bleeding, waiting, ready - and then, lined up just right, his hips pressed down and forward and he sank into her, into her belly, her flesh, pushing her organs aside. Lantis groaned, loudly, shoulders shaking as he went, dropping to his elbows, and Hikaru matched that and the wide-eyed expression.

He was inside of her in a way he never had been, length buried deep in her viscera and then deeper until he hit the base, balls smearing through her blood as well. He groaned, and shook, and it felt new - different from her sex, from her or Eagle’s mouth, from her or Eagle’s rear - and he rested inside of her.

It felt like nothing else, having his length buried somewhere she’d never had anything inside of her quite like it before, splitting her skin, the pain almost surprisingly lacking - ah, there weren’t many nerve endings where he was, she remembered - feeling him throb inside of her. Every breath shifted her body and the organs inside of it, every pulse of her heart beat around his length, and he was in a place deeper and more intimate, in a sense, than any man was willing to go inside of a lover.

Hikaru reached up, stroking his firm chest reassuringly, even as tears, of pain of pleasure and love, sprung into her eyes. “You’re inside me now, Lantis,” she whispered, as a shudder tore through her. “How do I feel?”

Lantis blinked, looking down at her as best he could. Even this wasn’t too much; even the pain tearing at her voice was washed away by affection and something deeper and more sultry, and his voice was low and husky as well. “Hikaru… you’re so warm,” he muttered, using his elbow to keep him up as he reached down, traced a finger along her lips, dragged his nail against it. “You’re always warm, in every way.”

Giggling, Hikaru scratched at his chest, and one of her hands reached down between her legs, feeling out her clit, where Lantis simply couldn’t reach at this point. “It’s because it’s you. I love you…” 

Smiling, he pulled out, and then thrust back in. “And you’re… so wet for me, too,” he said with a grin; exercising his dirty talk just a little, although he was never the best at it, something they both still had to learn from Eagle of all people more than anyone else. “Wrapped around me, you feel…” Another thrust, hips pulling away, pushing in. “A-amazing,” he groaned.

Gasping, and then groaning, and then moaning, Hikaru couldn’t quite thrust her hips up to take him deeper, but he was doing plenty of that himself, as he began to thrust into her wound, blood and organs squelching beneath and around him - sex was full of funny noises, they’d found, or Hikaru knew she would almost laugh at the sound of their bodies - and his skin smacked against hers as he started to properly fuck her stomach. 

Fucking her. So crude, Hikaru thought - blushed at the thought of using crude language, not at the thought of him doing it to a cut in her belly - and she rubbed herself, even though she hardly needed it, because his length sliding against the edges of her cut burned and stung up through her body and down into her core hard enough that more than blood flowed between her legs, and his increasingly desperate need for her body and giving something totally unprecedented to him, trusting him enough to let him do this to her - how could they last very long at all?

Soon, Lantis was grunting from the exertion of every powerful thrust, shaking Hikaru’s whole body, vibrating up through her insides and her bones and into her heart, she could feel him in her heart and her bones literally - and he was already well and truly deep in her heart emotionally - and she moaned more loudly than she was sure she ever had before as he thrust, pounded against her slim, strong body, and she dug nails into his chest so hard that he was bleeding too. Rubbed her clit so hard that it hurt. His fingers dragged rough red lines across her lips, cheek, until he needed both hands just to hold himself up, and the floor beneath her was cold and hard against her back - head - rear - and it hurt, and he’d have some bruises to heal too.

Then she felt it in his body. One powerful thrust, and suddenly he stopped inside of her body again, shaking and groaning and nearly losing his balance, almost falling on her; another thrust, more shaking, and she realized that there was another stinging inside of her, stinging and warmth deep inside of her core that was totally new. 

He came. Not just inside of her, but in her body, deeper than was ever possible before, in a place no one else was allowed to touch, even more than her sex. Another thrust as he finished off, a groaned “Hikaru,” and a quietly muttered “I love you”. Hikaru pinched her clit, almost twisted at it, and her whole body shuddered and twisted beneath Lantis, and she came as well, wetting the blood that was starting to dry between her thighs, bucking so hard that she tore the wound Lantis was still buried deep inside of, until her vision was full of light, and darkness, and stars, and Lantis’ face - that was all she needed to see, the only sight she needed in her whole life at that moment - and she needed to share this with Eagle too, now, she knew, because this was too intimate to keep to just one of her lovers - and then the blackness spread in her vision.

Panting for breath, Lantis pulled out, leaving drops of darker blood from deep in her body - had he ruptured something? - and drops of his ejaculation on her body, and slid down until they were face to face, just to see her very nearly on the brink of passing out. Worry washed over him again - had he gone too hard? She would’ve stopped him, knew how to in an instant - but she always pushed herself…

Hikaru shook her head, groaned, smiled up at Lantis, and reached up to weakly stroke his face. “I’m… alright. Lantis.” It was a breathless, stuttered reassurance, but strong nonetheless. “…I’ve never felt anything like it. That… was amazing… can you heal me while I take a nap?” she muttered, almost loopy sounding.

Lantis nodded, stroking her face as well, already reaching inside himself for magic despite his exhaustion, because if someone walked in on this and they weren’t cleaned up and put two and two together and…

She was already asleep, curling up beneath him as he soothed her wound, wondering how they’d deal with the dried blood between their legs, on their bodies - they’d crossed a great many bridges when they reached them, though, and this just put up a few more for them to walk across together. Certainly, to invite Eagle across as well next time.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of any sort I've written in years; I'm super rusty on writing, and on the characters, and this was mostly just an indulgent little fill for a request that ballooned to a couple thousands words. Comments and such are appreciated, though, especially if I decided I'd like to pick up writing again starting with some fanfic.


End file.
